In Spite Of Our Past, In Hope Of Our Future
by SweetsPrincess-Sama
Summary: A bunch of Nalu fanfics all in one place.
1. A Crucial Question

In Spite Of Our Past, In Hope Of Our Future

A Crucial Question

Wandering around the guild, Natsu pondered the results of his actions. As always, it was either going to be an extremely good outcome, or a bad, sent to the depths of hell outcome. He was pretty sure he didn't prefer the latter, especially in this case. To him, it was close enough to be compared to a matter of life or death, it was more than important. He gathered ten of the guild members for a little conference of the sort: Mira, Cana, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Mavis and the Master.

"So, you get what to do, right? Please don't stuff this up. This is insanely important to me." Natsu pleaded to the small group of his friends. They all nodded in unison, all except Mavis. Erza studied her closely.

"Natsu, I don't know whether you should've trust First to keep this a secret," She began.

"She's not a very good secret keeper." Master finished for her.

"I am so! I'll keep it a secret Natsu, promise!" Mavis pouted. Natsu shot her daggers.

"You better." He added a small smile at the end out of respect. Besides, the last time he'd disrespected his elders, he'd had a hell of a beating from a drunken master, and that was not happening again. "Right, so just to be sure, group one raise your hands." He instructed. Mira Cana and Erza raised their hands. "Group two," Gray and Juvia raised their hands. "Group three," Wendy, Gajeel and Levy raised their hands. Before he had even called it, Master and Mavis put their hands up.

"Group four." They chorused. Natsu nodded.

"Good, now remember, this is life or death, don't muck it up." He said as Cana and Erza pushed him away.

"Yes, yes, we get it." The girls murmured as they pushed him outside the guild. "Now go stall her for a bit." Cana instructed. Erza nodded and smiled at his hesitation to leave. She put her hand on his shoulder and then pulled him in for a hug.

"I might not be the most comforting person in the world but I want you to know that I believe in you, Natsu. And I'll only say this once but we all love you, _I_ love you, okay? So you need to tell that fear of yours to go to hell because I know you, I've known you for the longest time and you're like an annoying little brother and when you're paired with Gray I practically want to kill you," She cleared her throat, obviously very out of her comfort zone. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you need to tell her before it's to late, no hesitation, no regrets." Erza concluded her little speech as Natsu burst into laughter. She watched in awe.

"Phahahahahaha, you're seriously amazing, Erza," He said, grinning widely. "Thank you, He kissed her cheek. "You're the best older sister ever." He ran down the cobblestone streets with his right hand high in the air in the shape of a backwards L.

* * *

Lucy lay on her bed watching the traffic go by on the river through her window. She saw several boats with young couples and their blooming love, a cute little girl and her brother chasing each other down the cobblestone streets and a merchant running towards town with merchandise slung loosely over his body in a messenger bag. She twirled a strand of hair lazily around her finger and rolled over on her side, watching Happy and Plue trying to do a handshake.

"Happy," Lucy called out as Happy turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"When is Natsu coming home? Why can't I go to the guild? Happy, tell me. I know that you know because Natsu tells you everything." She moaned, rolling over onto her stomach and burying her face in the pillows.

"Natsu also told me not to tell you." Happy pointed out, pulling a fish out of nowhere and biting into it. Lucy groaned and rolled around, bored out of her mind. The door being unlocked shook her out of her state and she bounced up off the bed and raced to the door. Natsu closed the door and grinned when he turned around, being embraced by Lucy the moment he saw her. He wrapped his arms around her as she burried her face in his chest.

"Jeez, what have you been doing all day? I've been so bored, Natsu." She pouted, looking up at his smiling face. He patted her head and leaned down to touch their foreheads.

"Thank you for waiting for me." He said softly, giving her an equally soft kiss. She leaned into him and held his face with both her hands. "I missed you." She murmured against his lips.

"I missed you too." He laughed giving her a kiss on her forehead and letting her go, heading into the house.

"Yo, Happy, Plue." Lucy watched them exchange greetings as she walked past them into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Natsu, want a drink? Something to eat?" She asked, poking her head around the door of the fridge.

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're having." He smiled back at her. She poured them each a glass of wine and handed him one, sitting down on her bed again. He joined her and put his arm around her, taking a sip of his wine. "I have somewhere to take you tonight, just before midnight, okay?" He said watching her take a sip of her wine. She nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

It was currently _**11:20**_ and Natsu and Lucy had just arrived outside the guild, hand in hand.

"Go in the back door," He instructed. She looked up at him and her eyebrows knit together. "Just trust me." He smiled, bending down to give her a kiss. Lucy just nodded and headed around to the back. It was cold and breezy tonight and she wasn't wearing a coat. She shivered as she opened the back door to find Erza, Cana and Mira. Erza and Mira each took one of her arms as her eyes widened and led her to the girl's bathroom, Cana trailing behind them.

"E..Erza? Mira? Cana? What's going on?" Lucy stammered as they handed her something that felt soft and oddly, frilly. She looked down at her hands and found a dress fit for a princess.

"A... A dress?"

"Just get changed, Luce." Mira smiled. Lucy looked at the dress again. It was a light pink with white trimmed frills and it would fall down to the ground on her.

"O..Okay" She went into one of the cubicles and took off what she was wearing, slipping the dress on. And she was right, it fell down to the ground on her and it reminded her of her mother. She unlocked the door and came out to face the girls. Mira clapped and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Luce! You look gorgeous!" She exclaimed. "Now come on, Erza, what time is it?" She asked, looking over at the red-haired girl. Erza looked at her watch and then back up at Mira.

"Eleven forty." She replied.

"Just enough time to do her hair!" Mira clapped again and sat Lucy down on a stool in front of the big wall length mirror. She curled her hair and let it fall down her shoulders and then turned her around to do her makeup.

"I really don't get what this is all about." Lucy began but was shushed by Mira. Cana stood by the door, leaning against it as she sipped on her wine that had appeared out of nowhere.

'You look good." She commented. Lucy smiled at her.

"Thanks, Cana." She said, her eyes closed as Mira added some eye-shadow.

"There, all done. Is it time yet, Erza?" She asked.

"Eleven fifty six." She said simply, not needing to look at her watch this time. The three girls shared a smile while Lucy stared at them. She felt Mira pulling her up.

"Time to go, princess."

* * *

Mira led her out into the main hall which was pitch black but she seemed to have no trouble in moving her way around the tables despite the lack of light. Erza and Cana had disappeared in front of them and Lucy was flicking through the possibilities. She really didn't know what was going on. Where was Natsu? She felt Mira disappear into the shadows and she looked around. The next moment, she felt someone take her hand and the lights flicked on. The whole room lit up and Lucy froze. The whole hall had been decorated in paper lanterns which were the only source of light and there were flowers everywhere. All her fellow guild members were scattered around the room in a semi-circle and they were all smiling widely, even a few people were crying. And there in front of her, down on one knee, was Natsu. He was dressed in a white tuxedo and his eyes were shining in a way she'd never seen before. Her free hand shot to her mouth, covering it as she let out a sob, her eyes welling up, tears running down her cheeks.

"Natsu." She sobbed. He smiled up at her and pulled a ring box out of his pocket, opening it up and letting go of her hand.

"Lucy Heartfilia," He began, watching her closely as she covered her mouth with both hands and sobbed harder. "Will you marry me?" She dropped to her knees and dragged him into a hug, nodding ecstatically.

"Of course I will you idiot." She cried. Everyone erupted into cheers and clapping filled the whole room as she pulled back and gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you." She said between kisses, tears still falling slowly down her cheeks.

"I love you too. More than anything." He murmured.  
And as the clock struck midnight on the seventh of July, Lucy Heartfilia became an engaged woman. The puzzle pieces of her life were falling into place one by one and as she kissed her husband to be and her guild members continued to cheer, she felt complete.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading the first one shot of In Spite Of Our Past, In Hope Of Our Future. I really hope you enjoyed it and please R &R, it would mean the world to me. Thanks a bunch XD_

 _Xx SweetsPrincess-Sama_


	2. Birthdays And Other Milestones: Lucy

In Spite Of Our Past, In Hope Of Our Future

Birthdays And Other Milestones

Age 1:

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lucy, happy birthday to you." Through her big brown eyes, baby lucy blinked. She didn't understand what was going on. A small kiss was planted on her forehead by Layla Heartfilia and she gurgled happily.

"M...Ma!" She grinned widely as Layla clapped her hands together.

"Very good sweetie!" She spent her first birthday in the arms of her mother.

Age 10:

Peering around the banister, Lucy sighed to herself. She missed her mother, missed the man her father used to be. She stalked into the bathroom where the bath had been filled, by herself of course. She dropped her dress and got into the warm water. A golden key lay in her hand and she touched it to the water.

"Gate of the water bearer, I summon thee, Aquarius!" And she appeared, obviously agitated.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling for me every time you have a bath!" But she stopped short when she saw the tears in Lucy's eyes. "W-why are you crying?" Lucy wrapped her arms around the spirit, crying openly in her arms.

"I-it's my birthday," She sobbed. "But no one cares." She spent her tenth brithday in the arms of Aquarius.

Age 18:

She should have been 25, really, but due to the battle at Tenrou island, she was still at the prime of her youth. It was cute really, what the guild did to celebrate her birthday. It made her finally feel needed, respected, loved, for the first time in a long time.

"Happy birthday Luce!" Natsu beamed once the initial ruckus had died down somewhat.

"Thanks Natsu." She giggled. Though he didn't know it, she'd been in love with him since day one. She had known all along that only a soulmate could break Bora's love charm. Cautiously, he took her hand, much to her surprise.

"Can I- talk to you outside for a minute?" He asked and she nodded almost instantly. He led her through the back door of the guild and closed the door. For a moment, he just watched her. "I want to tell you something that I've been thinking about for the past few years-," She grabbed his shoulders, smiling adoringly at him.

"You don't have to say anything Natsu," And she pressed her lips to his. She spent her eighteenth birthday in the arms of her first true love.

Age 22:

"Happy birthday honey," She felt Natsu's lips at her cheek and she smiled. She turned in his arms and rested her forehead against his.

"Thanks," She pressed her lips to his. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see. Would you like your present?" He seemed very eager so she raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Sure." He let her go and went into their bedroom, coming back with something behind his back.

"Well, come on, close your eyes." She did as she was told and listened as he rustled around. "Open." She opened her eyes and gasped. It was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. Natsu, in his baggy pajama pants, shirtless, was down on one knee, an open ring box in his hands.

"Oh Natsu!" She clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Well, don't leave me hanging. Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" She threw her arms around his neck, sending him tumbling to the floor with her lying on top of him. She kissed him until she needed air.

"Of course I will!" She spent her twenty-second birthday laying in the embrace of her fiance.

Age 23:

"Do you have your own vowels prepared?" The minister asked and Lucy nodded.

"Natsu, my best friend, my love, I have a secret to share with you, here on this altar," Lucy began. "The day we met I thought, what a strange boy he is. You were someone who came along and tipped my world upside down in the best way, you changed all my values. You granted my dreams and showed me the world in the craziest ways imaginable. But my secret to you is this. Did you know that only a person's soulmate can break the love charm that that imposter Salamander had over me?" Natsu's eyes widened. "Well, I've known since day one. And the only other thought I had that day was _"I want to be with him. I want him to love me like I love him."_ So it's been a long time running my love, and here we are, still together and still in love." The minister turned to Natsu.

"And you sir, do you have your own vowels prepared?" Natsu nodded, never taking his eyes off of the girl in front of him. He scratched the back of his head, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Lucy, I love you, and you know that. I promise right here in front of everyone that I will never let you forget that. I remember, when I was younger, Gray used to tease me and say that, because I ate flames, I was never going to get a girlfriend, let alone a wife," Lucy let out a little giggle. "But then you came along and you never cared that I could burn you, you were always there. Once, I looked back on my life and I couldn't think of anything other than all the days I spent with you. All our missions, our fights, those little moments. I know I will never forget a single second I've spent with you, and I hope you feel the same way. Now you're not just my nakama and family, you're my life, the one being that I am devoted to above all else. Maybe we should thank fairy tail for our love, but I reckon it would've happened either way. No matter what. So thank you for being everything I've ever needed in my life and I love you so much."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife You may kiss the bride." With no regrets and tears in her eyes, Lucy brought her hands up to cup his face.

"I love you," She whispered, pressing her lips to his. She spent her twenty-third year of life getting married to the love of her life.

Age 25:

"Erza, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lucy asked, tapping the shoulder of the red-head. Erza turned to face her and smiled.

"Sure." Lucy led her to the back of the guild and swept her eyes quickly out across the hall. He wasn't in sight. That was good. "What are you being so secretive about, _Mrs. Dragneel_?" Lucy nearly jumped, looking back up at Erza.

"I am not being _secretive_ ," She protested and Erza raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? So you won't mind if I call over, say... Natsu?" Lucy waved her hands back and forth.

"No, anyone but him, please!"

"What's up? Did you two have a fight or something?" She asked and Lucy bit her lip.

"No, we're not fighting. It's just...,"

"It's just what?" Lucy took a deep breath and watched Erza with a weak smile.

"I'm pregnant... And I don't know how to tell Natsu." The red-head's eyes widened and she patted Lucy's shoulder.

"Just leave it to me," Lucy's eyes widened as Erza stood on one of the tables.

"What are you-? Erza!"

"Oi! Natsu! Your wife is pregnant!" She yelled and the whole guild stopped. Lucy, a bit faint at heart, blinked in confusion.

"Erza!" She nearly screamed, whacking the requip mage continuously. "You. Were. Not. Suppose. To. Tell. Him!" And then it hit her. Natsu hadn't come running; wasn't shouting, nothing."Eh?" She looked up and found most of her guild mates laughing and pointing into the corner where Natsu was out like a light. Lucy heaved a sigh of relief and made her way through the lively crowd. She knelt down in front of Natsu and poked gently at his face.

"That'll never wake him," Gray spoke up from behind her. "NATSU! I'M GONNA KILL YOUR WIFE!" He yelled and like a flash, Natsu was up, his eyes alight at Gray's laughter. "See, what'd I tell you? Your welcome."

"Huh, you wanna fight Ice face?" Natsu stood in position to fight and Lucy's arms came around him, her nose resting in the crook of his neck.

"Honey, I'm pregnant." And so her twenty-fifth year was spent breaking her pregnancy to her husband, with the help of her family of course.

Age 30:

"Touma Dragneel, what have I told you about teasing your sister?" Lucy picked up the bawling little five year old girl and tried to hush her. "Shhh, Haruko, it's okay."

"But mum! She was playing with my toys!"

"She is your twin, Touma. What's yours is her's. Okay?" Touma hung his head in defeat.

"Yes mum."

"Good boy. Now run along and go wake up your father." She instructed, kissing Haruko's head as Touma ran off down the hall. He jumped onto the bed and started shaking his father's shoulders.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Roar of the-," But the aspiring mage was cut short, a hand clamping over his mouth. Natsu's hand.

"You may be excited kiddo, but we really can't afford to buy a new house. So don't use your magic in here, okay?" Touma puffed out his cheeks.

"Then how come mum can use her magic inside?" He huffed and Natsu ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Because the celestial spirits aren't destructive unless you ask them to be," Natsu watched as Touma's eyes averted downwards. "Did mum tell you off again?" He guessed, watching Touma wince. He held the young boy close and laughed. "Oh kiddo, your mother means well y'know. It's her job to be tough when you're naughty. Speaking of which, what did you do this time?"

"I snatched a toy off Haru," He murmured. "I didn't mean to make mum angry. I'm really sorry I did it."

"All is forgiven my baby," Lucy smiled, poking her head around the door frame.

"Mum! How long have you been listening for?" Touma asked as Haruko peeked out from around her mother. Lucy came over to the bed and sat down beside Natsu. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she smiled at Touma as Haruko climbed onto the bed.

"Touma," She started wearily. "I'm sorry for taking your toys."

"No Haru, it's not your fault. They're your toys too. I'm sorry for taking them off you." With nothing but the utmost pride in her eyes, Lucy snuggled in closer to Natsu and gave him a kiss.

"They're such good kids." And so her thirtieth year was spent watching her young children grow into understanding small fractions of the world.

* * *

 _Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and if I get five reviews, I'll do another one like this but for Natsu! See you next time!_

 _Xx SweetsPrincess-Sama_


End file.
